


Stuck on You

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggles on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first official fanfiction.

Time and space marathoned past the bus outside, but Pete actually could care less. He lay in one of the couches in the bus's lounge area, head safely esconced in Patrick's lap. He figured that it might be at least 1 or 2 in the morning, he couldn't be too sure without looking for a watch or at his Sidekick, and he was just so comfortable it really wasn't worth it.

He had dozed on and off several times through the night and had found Patrick doing something else each time. Once, the tv was on, with some ancient cartoon playing on Boomerang. Another time, he rose up out of the twilight of sleep to the scratching of Patrick's pencil, the note-book perched on the arm of the chair, one of Pete's wildly penned lyrics clutched in the other hand. Patrick would gaze steadily at the words, as if he was pulling them into himself, and then scratch some more in his notebook. The tv was still on, bright lights and muted sound.

"You're as methodical as a robot," Pete had mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up. Go back to sleep."

Pete obeyed. Sort of.

The last time he resurfaced, he gazed up at Patrick, who had turned his head and was looking at time and space racing outside the window. People thought that Patrick was the one who was always calmly sleeping. That was true in a way, but sometimes he would get like this, restless and pent-up and all-the-way-awake; They all got that way from time to time and Pete figured it was from hanging around a manic type like him.He turned his head and rubbed his face into Patrick's stomach. Patrick responded by placing his palm down on Pete's jaw, thumb stroking cheekbone in a familiar and absent manner.

"My neck is killing me...you have the worst lap," Pete lied with sleepy cheer, his voice muffled by Patrick's shirt.

"I didn't tie you to me. YOU were the one who came and flung yourself there."

"Yeah......I know. Best place to be."

Patrick rolled his eyes, and stood up so violently so that Pete rolled off and onto the floor; Pete jumped up immediately in indignation, and then melted at Patrick's soft laugh.

"Let's go, you idiot. Brush your teeth, you always forget. And go to bed."  
   
*

"Come on, man," Patrick muttered in mock exasperation as, instead of going into his own bunk, Pete crawled inside Patrick's. "What are you, stuck on me?"

Pete pretended to consider the question as he wrapped his bony frame all around the comforting warmth that was his friend, one leg sprawled across his waist; one arm tucked beneath himself in that way guaranteed to make it fall asleep and full of pins in the morning, the other folded across Patrick's chest, anchoring them together.

"Of course," he muttered back, burying his face sleepily in Patrick's neck, tickling him with his breath. "I thought you knew that."

He felt Patrick smile, and as the bus rushed on towards another day, Patrick covered the hand on his chest with his own.


End file.
